Mi Amor por ella
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Haruka y Michiru, tienen miedo a confesarse y perder su amistad; Setsuna sera la mejor amiga de estas dos enamoradas


**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

 **MI AMOR POR ELLA**

* * *

Había pasado una semanas desde lo sucedido en la Catedral Marina y por ende la misión ahora era buscar al enviado del bien; sin embargo la situación personal de Haruka y Michiru no iba tan bien que digamos, ya que de lo sucedido, Haruka se había alejado de Michiru y ella sabia la razón, el hecho de haber roto su promesa y haberla querido proteger a costa de su vida había causado un gran impacto en Haruka llegando al punto de suicidarse y dejar a medias la misión de buscar los tres talismanes, por suerte Sailor Moom y Sailor Plut les había ayudado y ahora estaban con vida; sin embargo ni Haruka ni Michiru habían hablado gran cosa del asunto ya que la nueva misión suponía un distractor (por suerte para ambas) de hablar del tema.

Una tarde en la que Haruka tenía una reunión con unos patrocinadores, Michiru se encontraba tomando una taza de té y platicando amenamente con Setsuna en su acogedora casa cerca del mar, ya que debido a la nueva misión tanto Setsuna se había ido a vivir con ellas ya que así era más fácil gracias al talismán de Neptuno encontrar quien sería la siguiente víctima de los cazadores de la muerte y por ende estar preparadas para lo que se avecinaba, mas aun con esa niña rara de nombre Hotaru que aparecía constantemente en la vida de la pequeña dama.

-"Dime Michiru, que es lo que sucede contigo y con Haruka? Las he visto muy distantes en esta última semana, antes parecía que no podían estar una sin la otra?"-Setsuna sabía bien que en el milenio de plata Urano y Neptuno habían vivido un increíble amor, sin embargo ellas aun no habían recuperado sus recuerdos en totalidad y ella no podía intervenir ya que el tiempo es muy frágil y lo mejor era dejar que ellas descubrieran ese amor por si solas-

-""No lo sé Set, últimamente ella me ha evitado, hace lo posible por mantenerse ocupada en otras cosas, si no está en reuniones con patrocinadores, tiene entreno, sino alguna competencia sino los estudios e investigación en el Mugen Gauken y aunando a ello hay que pelear con el enemigo creo que lo hace a propósito, y lo peor es que se la razón"- decía una muy agotada Michiru.

-"Y a que se debe eso? Tú lo sabes?"-preguntaba Setsuna-

-"""Si!, eso es lo peor".

-"Setsuna se le quedaba viendo haciendo un gesto de que continúara"-.

-"Bueno, (suspiro) ella y yo teníamos una promesa que yo he roto."

-"Promesa?"- Pregunto Setsuna

-"Si; si alguna estaba en peligro había que recordar que lo más importante era la Misión, ella lo cumplió el día que yo caí por la cascada en el ataque de Kaolinet y yo…..pues….no lo cumplí el día que Eudial nos tendió una trampa en la Catedral Marina…..y es que Setsuna….yo…simplemente no podía….no me imagino la vida sin Haruka a mi lado…y es que sin ella…no vale la pena salvar a este mundo."

-"Michiru!" - Exclamo Setsuna un poco sorprendida

-"Si, Setsuna así lo sentí y lo siento; se que este no debería ser el pensamiento de una Sailor, pero no puedo evitarlo, desde que la conocí mi vida cambio, yo estaba sola Setsuna y ella lleno todo mi mundo, al principio no lo entendía, creía que era parte de la misión estar a su lado y salvar a este mundo pero sinceramente mi sueño era ser una gran violinista salvar al mundo para mí no tenía importancia, porque estaba sola, no tenía amigos ni familia, tu sabes que mis padres murieron hace mucho y que me crie con mis abuelos y al morir ellos yo me emancipe y ahora soy independiente, dueña de mi vida y mi futuro….pero ella….. tan libre, segura de sí misma, quien no depende de nadie para ser quien es…aaaaaaaaaa…no sé cómo decirte o describirte lo que siento."

-"Michiru, estas enamorada de ella?"- entendiendo por donde iba la conversación

-"Creo,….no, no creo….estoy segura….mira sé que no me vas a creer, pero siento que la había estado esperando, he tenido novios los cuales han sido contados más que nada por presión de mi agente para hacer "lo que toda señorita hace", pero nunca me he sentido realmente interesada en ellos, siempre me hizo falta algo mas…(suspiro)…y creo que se que es…..Setsuna… me he enamorado, y lo he hecho de una maravillosa mujer, tan perfecta y especial para mi…..ahhhh….pero sé que no puede ser."

-"Porque no puede ser?!, -preguntaba Setsuna un tanto extrañada;- "mira, hasta donde se Haruka es gay jeje no se si lo has notado, y tu eres una mujer hermosa por la que cualquiera suspiraría."

-"Gracias"- Contesto Michiru un tanto sonrojada

-"No me lo agradezcas, Lo digo en serio, porque no aclaras tus sentimientos con ella, talvez ella sienta los mismo por ti, mira tienen casi un año de conocerse y vivir juntas en pro de la misión, pero pasan la mayoría de tiempo juntas, van a las mismas clases, asisten a los mismos eventos, a ambas les gustan la artes y a ti te encantan las carreras a las que asiste Haruka, ya que como tú dices es muy emocionante y te llena de adrenalina y aunando a eso, las dos son sailors, que mas quieres?"

-"No, Set, no puede ser, en el sentido que creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, sé que le gustan las mujeres, nunca me lo oculto y tampoco me incomodo, pero ella coquetea con todas Setsuna, imagínate para hacerte un recuento, a Mina lo ha dicho que luche y que tiene una oportunidad, Nicolás se peleo con ella porque creía que pretendía a Reí, cosa que no me extrañaría, a Lita aunque lo niegue se que la enamoro, aunque ella dice que fue por la misión y para tenerla cerca para saber si tenía encerrado en su cuerpo un talismán y no digamos a esa niña" –- aunque Michiru sabía que Serena y Sailor Moom eran la misma persona y Setsuna les había explicado que sería la Neo Reina Serenity en el siglo XXX no podía evitar referirse a ella de esa manera-

-"Esa Niña?"- La miraba Setsuna con un poco de enojo en su voz

"Si, assshhh, está bien, Serena….Haruka vive coqueteando con ella, aunque diga lo contrario, la vez anterior hasta le pidió que le diera una oportunidad y aunque no lo aceptara le dolía mucho pensar que ella pudiera tener en su corazón sellado algún talismán; no sé si me doy a entender Set, la única que se ha negado a los encantos de Haruka ha sido Emy pero de ahí todas las Seilor han sido víctima de sus constantes coqueteos y no me hagas hablar de lo que sucede en el Mugen con esas niñas idiotas que babean por MI Ruka, ashhhhh solo de acordarme me dan ganas de utilizar mi reflejo submarino o mi Maremoto de Neptuno y desaparecerlas…."

-"Mi Ruka"! pregunta Setsuna con una ceja alzada

-"A bueno, tú me entiendes Set, es que me emocione un poco con mi declaración jeje; en fin, Ahora entiendes mi punto, del porque Haruka no siente los mismo por mí, es mas, nuestros juegos de coqueteos son eso…. juegos para ella, porque nunca hemos hablado de ello, simplemente lo olvida y yo no tengo el valor de hablarlo"- dijo en un tono de voz un poco quebrado!

-"Si, ahora veo tu punto, pero talvez si hablas con ella Michiru, tú misma dijiste que era libre, no tiene compromiso con nadie, tiene derecho de buscar su felicidad en alguna persona, ella piensa que tu eres heterosexual, nunca le has hablado de lo que sientes y talvez si lo hicieras ella tomaría mas enserio esos juegos de coqueteos y celos que tienen."

-"No sé, Setsuna talvez tengas razón, pero no quiero perderla, se que está decepcionada de mí, porque rompí mi promesa, pero …..ella se suicido y tampoco me ha dado una explicación de por qué lo hizo, dejando la misión a la mitad, cuando debería de buscar antes que nada el tercer talismán sabiendo que ella protegería uno de ellos ya que estaba encerrado en su corazón puro; es decir Porque lo hizo" -se decía mas así misma que a Setsuna-

-"A ese punto era al que yo quería llegar, porque no hablas con ella antes de que sigas pensando en más cosas."

-"Talvez tienes razón…pero…..y si me dice que no siente lo mismo por mi?"

-"Lo sabrás y continuaras con tu vida""-Dijo Setsuna como quitandole importancia al asunto

-"Eso Setsuna no me consuela!"

-"Lo sé, no lo dije para consolarte, solo digo la verdad, mira pase lo que pase, es mejor saberlo a mantener la duda por siempre no lo crees?"

-"Creo que tienes razón?"

-"Cuando lo Harás?" -Pregunto Setsuna un poco entusiasmada

-"Mmmmm, no sé, talvez…."

-"Michiru!"

-"Aaaaa, bueno jeje, creo que, talvez…."

-Setsuna no tuvo que decir nada, su mirada lo decia todo.

-Entendiendo el mensaje de la mirada, la aguamarina dijo;- "Ashhh! Mañana está bien!, hoy no puedo tengo ensayo."

-"Está bien…y bueno me voy retirando porque le prometí a la pequeña dama que la invitaría a comer antes de regresar a las puertas del tiempo."

-"Cómo? Ya te vas? Regresaras a las puertas del tiempo? …porque?"

-"No, no te preocupes solo será un par de días, no puedo abandonarla demasiado tiempo." -Dijo una Setsuna conmovida por la preocupacion de Michiru

-"Bueno, suerte entonces…..yo iré a arreglarme un poco para ir al anfiteatro por el ensayo."

-"Suerte a ti también Michiru, recuerda que yo siempre te apoyare a ti y a Haruka"

-"Lo sé, gracias por escucharme y darme estos consejos."

-Michiru se retiro a su habitación y setsuna se marcho-

* * *

****"Haruka? Que estás haciendo aquí?", -dijo Setsuna, cuando salió de la casa; Haruka estaba de pie apoyada en su carro dándole la espalda a Setsuna, ya que estaba viendo la calle y las hojas de los arboles al caer, viendo esto Setsuna se apoyo a su lado en el vehículo****

-"Setsuna, vas de salida?" -contesto Haruka con un tono triste en su voz-

-"Si, como le dije a Michiru voy a la casa de la pequeña dama ya que le prometí sacarla a comer antes de retirarme unos días a las puertas del tiempo ya que no debo abandonarla por mucho tiempo."

-"Aaaa que bien" -contesto Haruka sin dejar de ver el cielo y con una tristeza demasiado evidente en la dueña del viento-

-"Haruka, que te pasa?"

-"Nada, porque lo dices"

-"Es que te veo …no se…triste."

-"Nooooo, para nada setsuna, solo estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo jajaja, pero estoy bien, en serio"

-"Si tú lo dices." - dijo Setsuna levantando sus hombros, sabia que Haruka no era una mujer de muchas palabras

-"Por cierto y Michiru…"

-"En la casa, preparándose para ir a ensayar con la banda de cuerdas por los cociertos que darán en el anfiteatro el próximo mes."

-"QUEEE! Otra vez se va….aaaaaa; el concierto es el PRÓXIMO MES y ella ensaya casi todos los días, no lo entiendo ella es perfecta al tocar, bueno en si en todo lo que hace es perfecto, su cabello como las olas del mar, su forma de pararse, la manera en que toma el violín, esos ojos del color del mismo océano, su piel tersa y suave, su sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera"

***-Mientras Haruka sostenía su monologo, Setsuna solo la miraba con una sonrisa divertida; Haruka al darse cuenta de lo que hacía al poner a Michiru en un altar y mirar la cara de Setsuna, detuvo su monologo, levanto una ceja y continuo-***

-"Y por culpa de esos músicos babosos compañeros de ella es que se está esforzando al máximo para que le puedan seguir el PASO! que cólera tengo"- Decía una muy molesta Haruka, golpeando el techo del vehículo!-"Por culpa de ellos ya no…..ashhh! y yo que pensaba invitarla a dar una vuelta por ahí y luego ir a cenar pero bueno….que le vamos a hacer, esa es Mi Michiru, súper responsable y amable con todos."

"Mi Michiru" -dijo setsuna con un tono de voz un tanto pícaro, recordando las palabras que había dicho Michiru al referirse a _"Mi Haruka"_ de la misma manera.

-"Aaaaa, uppssss!" -Dijo Haruka rascándose un poco la cabeza y bajándole inmediatamente el enojo, poniéndose un poco roja y mirando al suelo - "…..mmmmm…. me refiero a que ella es…bueno…yo…fue solo una expresión jeje"

-"Haruka que sientes exactamente por Michiru?"

-"Yo!?"

-"Si querida tu? tal parece que tienes sentimientos por ella, por la forma en que te expresas de "tu Michiru"" -haciendo alusión al último comentario de Haruka- "y te he visto distante con ella últimamente desde lo sucedido en la Catedral Marina"

-Haruka de repente levanto la cabeza y a pesar del aun rojo de sus mejillas le dijo- ….."Tienes razón, se lo que me pasa y creo que tu lo adivinaste ya"

-"Creo que sí, pero no me gusta hacerme mis propias conclusiones, porque no me lo dices tú, porque yo podría decir que te has enamorado."

-"Tan evidente soy?"

-"….bueno….." -Dijo una Setsuna con una sonrisa

-"Está bien, me enamore como una idiota, pero porfavor no se lo digas, porfavor Setsuna, ella no debe de saberlo!."

-"Porque!?"

-"Porque? ..Porque?... ella no siente lo mismo Sets, es Heterosexual, nada mas por eso, no quiero perderla por eso me he mantenido alejada en este tiempo, porque siento que en cualquier momento la besare, ya no puedo más; pero prefiero tenerla como amiga que perderla para siempre, por eso me Suicide en la Catedral Marina Set, se que ella cree que estoy molesta porque rompió su promesa y que por ello me he alejado pero no, porque hace mucho que siento esto en mi corazón y hablarlo sería explicarle porque hice lo que hice.""

-"Porque te suicidaste entonces!?"

-"Porque no me importa pelear siempre y cuando ella este conmigo, peleando a mi lado, si ya no está a mi lado el mundo se puede ir al carajo, peleo por ella, porque pueda realizar su sueño de ser una excelente violinista."

-"Haruka, desde cuando sientes esto?" -Pregunto Setsuna colocando su mano en el hombro de la corredora para darle un poco de apoyo

\- "Probablemente desde el principio, cuando me encontró en aquella pista de atletismo y Elsa nos presento, pero creí que era solo atracción física, pero desde hace uno cuantos meses me di cuenta que no era así al hacernos mas cercanas, me ponía celosa de ver cuántos hombres trataba de seducirla o le enviaban regalos o flores tratando de ganarse su amor, gracias a Dios nadie lo logro; después cuando empezamos a pelear acá en Tokio, no sabes como sufría cada vez que su cuerpo era lastimado por algún demonio y no poder ayudarla, cuando cayó por la cascada y sentir cada una de sus heridas como propias al momento de curarla y todo por mantener una estúpida promesa que al final no era tan importante y además Michiru es alguien que te apoya siempre, cuando yo estaba perturbada por lo que teníamos que hacer en nuestra misión de recuperar los tres talismanes y dejar morir al poseedor de ellos, ella siempre me daba palabras de aliento, tomaba mi mano y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, ese contacto me estremecía y erizaba todo mi cuerpo, creo…..que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos con exactitud el día que jugamos a la "Pareja Perfecta" en un concurso del amor, cuando me di cuenta como nos complementábamos y entonces todo tuvo sentido y pude ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por ella, es amor Set, esto que siento es amor; y lo de la Catedral Marina me ha hecho entender que el día que ella muera yo moriré, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, creo que lo volvería a hacer, ambas rompimos nuestra promesa ese día, ella por tratar de salvarme y yo por renunciar a la misión y dejar todo en manos de Sailor Moom."

-"Es lo que sientes? Es enserio Haruka? Porque entonces si la amas, eres coqueta con todo lo que tiene falda?"

-"Daria mi alma por ella Setsuna, y si coqueteo y eso, lo hago por juego, me gusta poner nerviosa a las niñas tiernas pero nada más, pero con ella es distinto, siempre lo ha sido y lo será; pero no lo sabrá; ella sabe que yo soy gay y lo acepta y es mi amiga con eso me conformo, hablare con ella y arreglare esto ya no quiero estar lejos porque siento que me ahogo mas, prefiero tenerla como amiga a perderla por confesarle mi amor o que se sienta mal o se llegue a sentir incomoda con mi presencia, ella y yo jugamos a celarnos y eso, pero sé que para ella es un juego y nada más, pero para mí siempre ha sido una forma de dejar escapar lo que siento aunque sea una patética intención de amor."

-"Sabes Haruka, deberías hablar con ella, talvez ella sienta algo por ti y pueda corresponderte, pero si no lo hace no creo que pierdas su amistad por nada del mundo."

-"Setsuna!" - Dijo Haruka con un dejo de esperanza en su voz,-"Tú sabes algo, es decir eras la dueña del tiempo, has visto algo de los sentimientos de Michiru?"

\- "Haruka sabes que aunque hubiera visto algo el tiempo es muy delicado y frágil y parte de mi responsabilidad es no decir nada y dejar que las cosas sucedan en su momento."

-"Lo sé….(suspiro) lo sé….." -Lamento haber pregunatado

-"No, quien lo lamenta soy yo"

-"Descuida Set."

-"Oooohhh! Mira la hora, debo irme, cuídate mucho Haruka y piensa lo que te dije" -Dijo Setsuna despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de su amiga

-"Está bien, Setsuna, gracias, cuídate te veo en un par de días."

* * *

***Setsuna arranco su vehículo y se fue no sin antes ver por el retrovisor con una sonrisa picara en sus labios diciendo….-"Si bien no puedo decirles el futuro amigas mías no significa que no pueda participar de el….." ***

Haruka miro por donde partió Setsuna, mientras se apoyaba en su coche del lado del conductor dándole la espalda a su casa, realmente le agradecía el poder compartir con alguien sus sentimiento ahora se sentía menos cargada que antes, aunque Setsuna no había ayudado mucho en saber si estaban destinadas o no, eso habría sido de mucha ayuda; sin embargo se sentía con la capacidad de hablar con Michiru sobre lo sucedió en la Catedral Marina omitiendo sus sentimiento claro está, le diría que se había suicidado porque confiaba en que sailor moom y en que las demás sailors encontraría el talismán y salvarían al mundo y si se había alejado era porque creía que Michiru estaba enojada con ella por haberse suicidado…estaba en esos pensamientos, cuando sintió unos brazos abrazando su cintura….

-"Mi…Michiru? Ho….hola!"

-"Hola Haruka, como estas?" -Contesto Michiru

**-Michiru en un movimiento rápido le dio la vuelta a Haruka quedando frente a frente sin soltarle la cintura-***

-"Bien Michiru y tú? Supe que vas a ensayar con la orquesta verdad? Quieres que te lleve?"

-"Mmmm, creo que no iré, tienes razón son unos babosos que no me siguen el ritmo los dejare ensaya a ellos solos esta vez…..-" -Michiru miraba a Haruka con coquetería…..-

-"Mmmm co..mo…..como yo dije?! "-Haruka estaba confundida!, desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba Michiru ahí, porque no la había sentido?-

-"Michiiru… desde hace cuanto estas escuchándome hablar con Setsuna, es mas dónde estabas!"

-"Mmmmm, en ese árbol que estaba ahí, tú estabas muy amena hablando con Setsuna que había olvidado un regalo en la sala que le llevaba a la pequeña dama; como ella le dice, así que decidí venir a entregárselo antes de partir y no me viste llegar y cuando escuche mi nombre no puede evitar escuchar."

-"Que….que escuchaste realmente Michiru?"

***-Michiru se paró de puntitas acercándose a su oído y le dijo de la manera más sensual que puedo y que Haruka jamás había escuchado…-***

-"Todo Ruka…..T-O-D-O…."erizándole completamente todo el cuerpo a la reina del viento-

-"Así que, ya sabes todo lo que….yo…..yo estaba pensando en decírtelo muy pronto …solo que…."

-"Mentirosa!"-Le contesto Michiru impidiendo con esto que continuase

-"No…..en serio es solo que….-Haruka suspiro y le dijo con la voz muy baja…..Lo siento Michiru, de verdad no lo planee, imagino que estas molesta y lo entiendo, si quieres puedo mudarme, podemos comunicarnos por los intercomunicadores si miras algo en tus espejo sobre algo relacionado al enviado del bien o podemos reunirnos cada vez que…."

***-De repente Haruka fue silenciada por el contacto de unos labios sobre los suyos, los labios de Michiru, Haruka quedo como piedra al sentir el contacto, pero poco a poco fue respondiendo al mismo, tomando a Michiru por la cintura al igual que ella la tenia, de pronto Michiru subió los brazos y los pasos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, acariciando los cortos cabellos, para profundizar el contacto y sentirla un poco más cerca, a lo que Haruka respondió gustosa abriendo mas su boca y dejando que la lengua de su diosa marina la explorara haciendo ella lo mismo….poco después se separaron por falta de aire quedando en un perfecto abrazo….entonces michiru se separo un poco para ver esos ojos verde selváticos, viendo como Haruka tenía un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos color de mar…fue entonces que Michiru hablo diciéndole-***

-"Ruka está bien, porque yo siento lo mismo"

***-Michiru pudo ver en Haruka una expresión de sorpresa y alegría, probablemente la misma cara de ella al haber escuchado la confesión de Haruka detrás de ese árbol, su intención nunca fue escuchar esa conversación pero daba gracias al cielo el que Setsuna hubiera dejado aquel regalo para la pequeña dama y que ella la haya ido a buscar para entregárselo-***.

-"Ruka…quiero que sepas que te amo y esto es algo que siento desde hace mucho, pero tenía miedo al igual que tu de perderte si lo confesaba."

-"Michi yo te amo mas, no hay nada más importante que tu, te amo con todo lo que soy, no tengo nada de que huir desde que estoy contigo"

***-Se miraron con una sonrisa y se fundieron nuevamente en un beso y aunque Setsuna no se los hubiera dicho sabia que ese beso y ese sentimiento estaba sellado por la eternidad y ahora pelearían porque valía la pena salvar a el mundo, querían vivir su amor, porque querían estar juntas y que mejor motivo que ese para salir adelante -***

* * *

 **Comentarios Personales**

 **A los que me han seguido a este espacio y supieron de mi cuenta anterior como Janeth Haruka…..Gracias**

 **Esta historia es mía TAPIR así que no se molesten en denunciarme (Aunque lo mas seguro es que abrirán un espacio en su pagina para comentar "Mi Falta de educación al no acceder a sus mandatos y mencionarlos, cuando ellos hacen el trabajo que ni los administradores se toman la molestia de hacer".**

 **Saludos…Que esten bien**


End file.
